<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stop the Music by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920621">Don't Stop the Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, M/M, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?</i>
</p>
<p>A Roman "Rome" Pearce/Brian O'Conner slash vid for <i>2 Fast 2 Furious</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian O'Conner/Roman Pearce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Stop the Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid originally created in 2009.</p>
<p>Original notes: Last Saturday was Gay Action Movie Day at Svmadelyn's place, and Frostfire_17 showed us <i>2 Fast 2 Furious</i>. The above vid is the natural outcome of that viewing. I do have eyes, after all. :) Unbeta'd because apparently that's how I'm rolling right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Don't Stop the Music<br/><b>Song Artist:</b> Rihanna<br/><b>Fandom:</b> <i>2 Fast 2 Furious</i><br/><b>Pairing:</b> Roman "Rome" Pearce/Brian O'Conner<br/><b>Summary</b>: <i>Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?</i></p>
<p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/ek137glfi0.wmv">Don't Stop the Music, 124MB WMV file</a>. <br/><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/xvn41ubbb6.avi">Don't Stop the Music, 84MB AVI (XVid) file</a>.<br/><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/vze26dhjri.avi">Don't Stop the Music, 40MB AVI (XVid) file</a>. Click to download. </p>
<p>
  <b> No streaming link at this time, sorry.</b>
</p>
<p>The original vid post can be found at <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/191002.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>